A transmitter of a navigation satellite might transmit a composite signal such as a multiplexed binary offset carrier signal. In certain prior art, a complex receiver may be required to decode fully the composite signal or multiplexed binary offset carrier signal. For example, the receiver may need knowledge of: (1) the carrier frequency or suppressed carrier frequency of each binary offset carrier component and (2) the modulation scheme to form a local replica of the multiplexed binary offset carrier signal at the receiver. Thus, there is a need for a simpler receiver that uses less circuitry, consumes less energy, or is less expensive than that required for decoding fully the composite signal or the multiplexed binary offset signal.